Adolphus Hitlierre
"We may encounter many defeats but we must not be defeated." - '''Adolphus Hitlierre' Sir Adolphus Hitlierre alias Kaiser Xavier II was a national hero, former Kaiser, former Estoric Leader, former Vice President, and former Acting President of Hinterburg. He was a decorated man who had a public advocacy of Traditional Democracy & Egalitarian beliefs. Early Life Sir Adolphus Hitlierre was born Adolphus Gabriel Frudanario on January 2nd, twenty years before the First Incursion, at the rural outskirts of Manyang. Frudanario graduated at 17 years old, as a valedictorian of his batch, at the University of Fenwick. For one year, he attempted to pursue a career in Science, tinkering and trying to invent something unique just like his older brother Jay, who later became a national scientist of Hinterburg, however he was halted due to the divorce of his parents. Man at Arms Young Frudanario then enlisted in the Hinteroi army at age 19, joining the 2nd Army, 116th Infantry Division. He was the gunner of a machine gun crew, and later became a squad leader at age 23, when he became a Staff Sergeant. He was later commended for his leadership especially during the First Nevonian Invasion during the time of the Cental Powers when he was a First Lieutenant. Adolphus Frudanario changed his name to Adolphus Hitlierre, following his late grandmother's maiden name. He later was commissioned to become a Second Lieutenant by his superior and Executive Officer of the 2nd Army, Brigadier Paul H. Gefreiter, who later became his predecessor as a leader of Hinterburg. During this time, Hinterburg and the Central Powers were supporting a side in the Westerwyn Civil War, which lost. Nevona was later invaded for continuing attacks after the side was defeated, and there served Adolphus and his men at the 116th. Many of his comrades were killed in battle, but fortunately, they were able to retreat before their entire unit had been crushed. After this incident, Adolphus was promoted to Major, becoming the Executive Officer of the 116th, and being awarded a Medal of Valor for saving his entire squadron from an artillery shelling, a grenade by stripping his combat gear off and covering the grenade with it, and by using himself as a shield against a retreating medic, where he was shot twice on the right shoulder. This was also the reason why his handwriting later became messier, and eventually learning how to write on the left hand. Time passed, and the ruler was King Xavier I, a man Adolphus looked up to due to his unique intelligence and wisdom in situations. By this time, Adolphus was already a Colonel at the young age of 36. This time of relaxation prompted him to get into semi-retirement, and with the help of his brother Jay, Adolphus invented the first Virtual Reality machine, although never acknowledging the contributions of his own brother. Kaiser of Hinterburg After the death of his former superior, Kaiser Paul I, the same man who commissioned him as an officer, Adolphus retired from the army as a Major General, however was surprised to learn that Paul had chosen him to be his successor, and that his family supported this. He was reluctant at first, but realizing the power he would gain, took the role and became the Kaiser of Hinterburg. During the reign of Adolphus, Hinterburg experienced development on all fronts, from economic to the military. Foreign ties with neighboring nations such as Nevona, Endora, and Toucania were significantly improved. It was the Golden Age of Hinterburg. World at War Second Incursion Arstotzka and the world declared war on the Union of Nevona. It was time to fight back. Adolphus led the Hinteroi forces against the quick and mobile forces of Ooftalia and Toucania, holding them off for some time until Shu'ulathoi intervened and unexpectedly caught Hinterburg by surprise. Hinterburg fell, and soon so did the Union. Founding the Estoric Knights Adolphus, fearing death, ironically faked his own death, by leaving a false, crudely written last will, and escaping to the mountains of Auhert. Later, he formed the Estoric Knights, who would fight for the will of God himself. Adolphus became the leader of this organization, and constantly marched across Shu'ulathoi-occupied territory, the Hinterlands. One incident in the Hinterlands occurred when a small terror group attacked a local vehicle factory, near an Estoric Knight march. Adolphus and the knights took off their armor, revealing their modern technology military body armor and camo uniforms, with no patches. They took their hidden rifles from the belly of the horses they were riding, and immediately went to the scene. The factory was saved and no casualties were sustained except for the terrorists. This significantly increased the public opinion on the Estoric Knights and Adolphus. Doves and Sickles First Republic and Vice Presidency Adolphus remained relatively silent until the death of President Elizabeth Wagner, who was then succeeded by the Vice President. Elections were run and Adolphus won the spot for vice presidency. He maintained a relatively lax term as a Vice President, however also addressing many issues within Hinterburg, and giving advice to the President. Communist Regime When Hinterburg became a communist regime, Adolphus silently abdicated from his position as Vice President, and secretly reassembled the Estoric Knights. For one last time, they conducted the largest march in Hinterburg, the '''March of Flowers', where the march was celebrated with the public throwing flowers around. The march ended in front of the State Building, where the leader, Santino Venin, resided. With the help of an android "Connor," the State Building was cleared and Santino Venin brought out to the public, with Adolphus personally guillotining him due to his multiple anti-humanitarian crimes and bringing disunity to the Hinteroi. Last Moments? After the execution, Adolphus retired. Not much is known in his silent life in a moderately sized self-built wooden house looking over the fresh farmlands in Manyang he and his father used to cultivate. His brother occasionally visited him. He died at age 64 due to a cerebral hemorrhage, the day after he had a private party at his house. Posthumously, Adolphus was awarded the Archelian Cross, the highest award in Hinterburg. Later, he became the fifth national hero of Hinterburg. Trivia # The name Adolphus Hitlierre is a spin off of the Third Reich leader, Adolphus Hitler. This is not meant to be offensive in any way, nor are any political movements of the latter supported. It was initially supposed to be a joke, but we stuck with it. # Adolphus ages twice as fast as the normal human. # The quote in the first paragraph was from Maya Angelou. Category:Males Category:Characters